random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Journey TV
Phantom Journey TV is an upcoming digital download game that will debut the Phantom Journey game series. Not much is known about it at the moment. It is developed by Phantom Team ''and published by ''Phantastic. Setting In the year 20XX, times have changed and advanced. Scientist have researched this new kinds of tech and were able to create mechanisms that would allow dimensional travel via digital waves. With this power opening up various portals, vast amounts of creatures have entered our world. Some good, they come from various dimensions, but some evil. These evil monsters come from the Dimensional Wreck, and they cause frequent trouble to citizens of Earth from outside of their visibility. Plot One day the young and straightforward Phantom finally gets off the computer once to do something totally productive! And that is watch TV. Here he then finds out his TV remote is missing. As he scans his room, he notices a small, plump, and round creature holding his remote, and as he leaps towards it, the creature hops out the window and runs off with the remote. Phantom pursuits the creature and eventually finds it in the middle of a forest clearing. Nearing the creature, a weird wave of visible energy shaped like a net shoots out of nowhere and captures it. An elderly man with a labcoat who is a scientist and his assistant walk up to Phantom and introduce themselves, the scientist being named Dr. Perry and the assistant being named Yumi. They then invite Phantom over to their lab. Here at the lab, Dr. Perry shows Phantom his research and futuristic technology, including a transportation device of some kind and a suit, both yet to be used. Phantom agrees to helping the tests of them, even though Dr. Perry tries to convince him otherwise only to fail. Phantom gets in the gear, dubbed the "X Gear," which "becomes one with him," whatever that means and learns it can only be used with enough power. Dr. Perry continues explaining things about the portal and gear, saying the portal can allow travel into channels and energy, or even waves of all starts, but only the user of the X Gear can use it. As Phantom gets ready to test the portal, Dr. Perry explains there is much trouble going on in the world, and that creatures that entered through a portal during a science expirament are endangering the Earth, and that they're hiding in the waves of TV Channel transmitions. Phantom agrees to fight the monsters and learns that he can even capture ones with no harmful intentions. Phantom journies through various channels and meets a rival, a robot named Zemerl he fights on various occasions as he takes out the big bads putting each channel into tyranny, until he gets to the power zone and fights the monster Vectorial, as he gets sent into the Space Channel without a warning. Being forced to push on, he eventually comes across the Enemy Base Channel. He traverses the base and reaches the source of all the monsters: The Dimensional Wreck, where the leader of the monsters, E.T., his hiding away. E.T. reveals that with the power of dimensional travel, he planned on conquering the multiverse, no matter how many paradoxes he might risk. Phantom fights E.T. once, but E.T. shakes off all the pain and transforms into a giant monster. After a second defeat, E.T. yet again powers on and reaches his final form, which is his most powerful yet. After a third and final defeat, Phantom goes home and takes a long rest in the lab, as he, Dr. Perry, and Yumi celebrate a defeat. After the credits roll, another scene plays where a message pops up on the monitor of Dr. Perry's lab, which cannot be seen by the player. Dr. Perry and Yumi panic and suddenly try to summon Phantom back to the lab. When the player loads their completed save file, Phantom is in the lab again and when he talks to Dr. Perry, he explains that weird portals have opened up within all the channels. Phantom goes to all these portals and obtains various fragments of a weird solid portal shaped object. Upon obtaining all eight, the portal suddenly starts to work again, and drags Phantom within. Here in the middle of a dark atmosphere, E.T. reveals he is still alive and fights Phantom in a new devilish form. Phantom yet again defeats E.T., and then Zemerl, who was previously thought to be dead, returns in a new advanced form. Zemerl is forced to fight Phantom, though he mysteriously holds back for some reason. Zemerl is defeated, which enrages E.T., who picks Zemerl up and shouts him insults such as "worthless" into his ears many times. Phantom tells E.T. he's being an arrogant idiot, and then E.T. does the unspeakable and merges with Zemerl. With a last second Deus Ex Machina, Phantom goes into a super powered version of his X form and fights "Zemerlt" in some cliche last battle. With Zemerlt's defeat, a dying E.T. separates from Zemerl, who is also dying. E.T. reveals Zemerl was truly the ancient ruler of the Dimensional Wreck, who kept order until one day going corrupted. With Zemerl's final seconds, he sends Phantom back home, finishes off E.T., and then closes off the Dimension Wreck before fully destroying it once and for all - with all the monsters inside.. Worlds Worlds are called "Channels," each one can be accessed from the hub world. Each level and it's name is based upon a show from it's channel. ''Nature Channel'' A channel made for nature. This channel contains various shows about wildlife and survival. *Stage 1 - Perilous Park: A park full of many forms of disaster. It's from a show called. *Stage 2 - Fluctuate Forest: A forest path with tons of wild animals that will attack upon sight. *Stage 3 - Mangy Mountain: A mountainous path with tons of rocky danger. *Stage 4 - Frenzy Falls: A mountain path with various waterfalls rushing down far. *Stage 5 - Lazy Lake: The center of where the waterfalls drop. Doubles as an underwater level. *Stage 6 - Shallow Summit: The very tip of a very foggy mountain. Many earthquakes take place here. *''Boss - None'' ''Studio Channel'' A channel based upon a recording studio. Many cameras and screens are present as well as your average enemies. Most shows here are reality TV. *Stage 1 - Crazy Camera: A stage in which you stand on a rising platform, where you must dodge upward danger and survive. *Stage 2 - Reality Rally: A "shrink down" stage where you must traverse through a diverse studio. *Stage 3 - Wacky Waves: A timed stage. The player's goal is to make it to the Studio Channel's Channel Waves before they close. *Stage 4 - Narrow Network: An autorun stage that takes place in the Channel Waves of the Studio Channel. *''Boss - Mick McDerp'': 'A mysterious creature caught in the Channel Waves of the Studio Channel. ''Cancelled Channel A channel full of cancelled TV shows. One of the shows had horrible visual errors and was actually an anime that had it's episodes aired in the wrong order. *Stage 1 - Missing Milestone: A level that takes place in a cliche anime location. *'''Sub Boss - Canned Creations: A mysterious robot known as Zemerl attacks Phantom with a limited volcabulary simply telling him "Back off, go home" various times. The two then engage in battle. *Stage 2 - Colorful Canvas: A nearly seizure inducing world with many bright and colorful backgrounds. *Stage 3 - Generic Gateway: More color chaning backgrounds. The whole level has anime visuals. *''Boss - Pikachew'': 'A knock-off of a famous anime character. Never made it far due to unoriginality, and is very overpowered. ''Crime Channel A channel with black and white visuals. Many shady enemies and scenarios lurk these parts. *Stage 1 - Tiring Trend: An old black and white western field. Not mucch goes on around here. *Stage 2 - Cranky Crimes: An old black and white western town. A lot of drama goes on around here. *Stage 3 - Emerging Emulance: A sudden crime breaks out in town and Phantom, being an outsider, is to blame. This level is a chase level, as Phantom is being chased the whole time. *'''Sub Boss - Dark Delivery: Zemerl's rematch, with an improved set of abilities. *Stage 4 - Mystery Murder: Another crime breaks out in town so Phantom must now sneak back in and traverse through a huge staff only section of a western bar. *''Boss - Drippert'': 'A weird little fellow who's very aggresive. Equipped with a chainsaw, Drippert is not a foe to be taken lightly. ''Fantasy Channel A channel with many dragons and other fantasy creatures. Many rainbows, giant fields, and stuff like that are present. *Stage 1 - Dagger Dragons: A stage with huge and beautiful atmosphere in the sky. The whole stage takes place on the backs of various dragons. *Stage 2 - Soaring Skies: A continuation of the last stage, but halfway through Phantom finds a small dragon and rides on the back of it through the rest of the level. *Stage 3 - Cotton Candy: Another stage set in the sky, but the main goal is to head downwards. There is a sunset for the background visuals. *Stage 4 - Cryptic Cave: A level that takes place on the ground and early in the morning in the Fantasy Channel. The level ends after entering a cave. There are a lot of streams and fantasy creatures present, *Stage 5 - Venomous Volcano: A generic lava level inside of a volcano. Not much to say here. *Boss - Era: A mysterious creature that rests deep within a volcano. Era is from a banned TV show that was pulled off the network due to copyright issues and negative feedback. ''Power Channel'' A channel with a plethora of powerful energy waves, powering up the Transformation Gauge, allowing Phantom to be in his X form at all times, with Stage 3 as an exception. *Stage 1 - Melancholy Maze: An autorun level with a cyberistic look. *Stage 2 - Daring Datascape: A level with an odd flow of time that makes Phantom move twice as fast. *'Sub Boss '- Discursive Data: Zemerl returns with some upgrades. After this defeat, it is believed Zemerl is defeated for good, but that's a little far from the truth... *Stage 3 - Dire Wires: A level taking place outside the Power Channel on a set of wires. Electricity commonly passes by of which Phantom must avoid. If Phantom is in his X form, the electricity will actually give him power. *Stage 4 - Digital Destruction: This level is all about destruction and survival. Phantom must break through various walls and get back into the Power Channel. *Stage 5 - Macho Matrix: A tough stage where you must do all you can to survive. Matrix backgrounds are seen moving at high speeds. *Boss - Vectorial: 'A mysterious cyber being who is searching for a room full of computers... ''Space Channel *Stage 1 - Noble Nebula: Right after defeating Vectorial, Phantom is instantly warped to this stage without being able to visit the hub world. He must traverse through an open night sky - in space. *Stage 2 - Sexy Stars: More stars, but with easier platforming, though more enemies. *Stage 3 - Interplanetary Involvement: Phantom reaches the final stronghold of the Dimensional Wreck invaders and must break in. *'Boss - Space Core+: '''A lost science project from an ancient lab. It was said to have once been launched into space, but an alien race found it and took it in, and one day sent it back to Earth, following it's capture by the Dimensional Wreck invaders. ''Enemy Base Channel *Stage 1 - Villainous Venture: Phantom ventures through the enemy base only to find out it's one giant labyrinth. *Stage 2 - Retro Raid: Phantom steps into a device and enters an alternate version of the lab, that has an entirely different look, making everything appear 8-Bit. At the end of the level, Phantom finds another device and returns to a new part of the original base, and continues his venture throughout it. *Stage 3 - Enduring End: Phantom reaches the very depths of the base and comes across a strange portal, which leads to the DImensional Wreck. ''Dimensional Wreck'' The true leader of the Dimension Wreck invasion reveals himself, and it's none other than E.T.! Phantom must fight E.T. a total of three times! *'Boss - Eat Tea' *'Boss 2 - Eat Tea Phase 2' *'Boss 3 - Eat Tea Phase 3' ''Special Stages'' Special stages are present in this game. To get them, you must either find a secret entrance in a level after you have beat the game. *Special Stage 1 (Nature Channel) - Gameplay based off of Sonic the Hedgehog 3's special stages, Blue Sphere. *Special Stage 2 (Studio Channel) - Gameplay based off of Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance's "Dive Mode." *Special Stage 3 (Cancelled Channel) - A timed set of puzzles you must pass with a portal gun. *Special Stage 4 (Crime Channel) - Gameplay bassed off of Star Fox 64, where you must get a certain amount of points to win. *Special Stage 5 (Fantasy Channel) - A special stage in which you ride on a dragon in a 3D perspective and have to collect gems in the sky. *Special Stage 6 (Power Channel) - Destroy everything in time with a hack and slash style gameplay. *Special Stage 7 (Space Channel) - Fly through space and complete a stage in the style of levels from the game NiGHTS. *Special Stage 8 (Enemy Base Channel) - Destroy all the enemies in a turn based RPG style battle. ''Dimensional Wreck (Secret) If all 8 Portal Fragments are collected, a portal to the REAL Dimensional Wreck opens up and sucks Phantom in, much to Professor Perry's and his assistant's surprise. *'Boss - E.T. X''' *'Boss - Zemerl X' *'Boss - Zemerlt' Gameplay Phantom Journey TV uses the 2D Metroidvania style gameplay with Mega Man as it's main inspiration with a bit of Cave Story. Players will have to go through challenging worlds packed full of levels that can be accessed via a hub world. Transformation Gauge As Phantom scores points and defeats enemiesm, a gauge at the top of the screen is filled up. When it's completely full, he can transform into Phantom X while in Channels. This form lasts until the gauge empties and makes Phantom ultra powerful. Monster Capture Various monsters who are not classified as beings from the Dimensional Wreck, but rather nice creatures who came from other dimensions can be caught and used as allies. When a capturable monster is low on HP, the player can press the capture activation button and begin a mini game that helps Phantom and the monster link. If the player fails, the monster dies off, but comes back when you replay a stage. EXP System Though classified as a 2D platformer, Phantom Journey TV's second genre is RPG. As enemies are destroyed and tasks are completed, among other options, EXP is earned. EXP helps level up a character the same way it does in your average RPG. A maximum level of 30 can be achieved for both Phantom and his monsters. A "stat preference" can also be choosed to give a bonus raise to a single stat when you level up. Modes Boss Rush A mode where you fight as many bosses as you can until you die. Level Rush A mode of which you can play every level in the game from start to finish as Phantom or the three unlockable characters mentioned below. Level Selecter In the Level Selecter, you can choose any level you want with additional settings and bonuses. You can also play as three secret playable characters; Bowser, Champ, and Cheez, who are not related to the story, and have some handicaps as they are much more powerful than Phantom. Insane Mode Insane mode is a mode in which you have 1 HP, no monsters, and have no upgrades. You can play the Survival game where you see how long you can survive in a small room, or the Level game where you have to play through the game from the first level and see how far you can get before dying. Music Main Article: Phantom Journey TV/Music '' Development After the company Phantastic was made, they realized they would need a new IP to reach heights. Big ones, such as Mario, Halo, Uncharted, and all that kind of jazz. Gaben suggested something with guns, Phantom suggested it to be 2D, and Nomura suggested it have RPG elements. In the end, all three of these ideas were combined and the gameplay we have today was created. After a year of development, a trailer was posted. While it went viral and Phantastic notes it, they say fans must wait a while for any more new info or footage. Recently, on March, 3rd, 2013, a new trailer was released and the development team revealed ''the game was almost complete. Many fans started to get hyped, so Gaben rushed it and quickly released a free beta to the public. Due to the rushing, the laziness ruined all good aspects of the game, causing it to get delayed for improvement. Reception Trivia *The level Dire Wires is the only level to not have both the first and second words of the title start with the same letter. *Gaben did not help develop the Dimensional Wreck bosses, for there were too many E.T. battle phases for him to count. This nearly made him leave the development team, but Nomura gave him buckets of Sea Salt Ice Cream to convince him to stay. Gallery Regular Phantom.JPG|Phantom's Beta Look Transformation Phantom.JPG|Phantom X Professor Perry.JPG|Professor Perry Gabenpuff.jpg|Gabenpuff Perry the Crackapus.jpg|Perry the Crackapus Sanirazi.jpg|Sanirazi Wat Bat.jpg|Wat Bat Slender Knux.jpg|Slender Knux Mick McDerp.jpg|Mick McDerp Vectorial.jpg|Vectorial Era.jpg|Era Drippert.jpg|Drippert Space Core+.jpg|Space Core+ Pikachew.JPG|Pikachew E.T. Rustles Jimmies.jpg|E.T. Phase 1 E.T. Phase 2.jpg|E.T. Phase 2 E.T. Phase 3.jpg|E.T. Phase 3 E.T X.jpg|E.T. X Zemerl original donut steel.jpg|Zemerl Zemerl 2 plz do not steel again.jpg|Zemerl (2nd Battle) zemeral 3 upgraded.jpg|Zemerl (3rd Fight) zemerl X.jpg|Zemerl X Emerlt.jpg|Zemerlt Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:Gabe Newell Category:Phantom Journey